Forever & Always
by Dangerpronek
Summary: A FRAPHNE Songfic!  It's my first so I hope you like it.  The song "Forever & Always" is by Parachute.  I hope you like it, please REVIEW for me!


**Hey guys! I thought I'd do my first ever SONGFIC. Hope you like it, the song is by, Parachute & is called, "Forever & Always" Oh my goodness adorable song, makes me cry! I thought it would work nice as a FRAPHNE story. :) Hope you enjoy! Reveiw Please! **

**-DangerproneK**

**Forever & Always: FRAPHNE.**

_She's sitting at the table, the hours get late, He was supposed to be here. She's sure he would've called._

Daphne was all dressed up, her hair curled perfectly & a beautiful light purple sundress on. She had dinner ready & was sitting at the table, ready for Fred to walk in. As she set there for hours, wondering where he was.

"It's not like Freddie to not show up like this, I'm sure he would've called me if he was going to be late or couldn't make it..." Daphne said worried as she rocked, nervously in her seat.

_She wait a little longer, there's no one in the driveway, no ones said they've seen him. Why is something wrong?_

Daphne waited a few more minutes until she got up for the fith or so time & looked outside to the driveway to see if his car was there, once again there was no one. She then called Shaggy & Velma to see if they'd seen him.

"Like, hello?" Shaggy said as he flipped open his cell to hear a worried Daphne on the other end.

"Shaggy, have you seen Fred? He was suppose to be here for dinner but, theres been no sign & he's hours late." Daphne said in her panic voice.

"Like sorry Daph, no Fred here. Haven't seen him all day. I'm sure he's fine." Shaggy assured her. That wasn't good enough for Daphne though. She hung up & called Velma to ask her. She hadn't seen him either. It made Daphne worried sick about Fred.

_She looks back to the window, suddenly her phone rings. A voice said she somethings happened & that she should come right now. _

Daphne took one last look out her window before her cell phone starting ringing, that was in her hand. She smiled, hoping it was Fred calling to say he'd be right over. But it was not Fred, it was the hospital, they told Daphne that Fred was there & that she needed to come right away. Before it was too late. Daphne's heart sank, thinking that Fred had been hurt. They said it was a car accident. She felt weak in her mind, sick to her stomatch, scared to death he'd die.

_Her mind goes to December, she thinks of when he asked her. He bent down on one knee first & he said; "I want you forever, forever and alway, through the good & the bad & the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever & always"_

Before Daphne could make another move her mind went right back to the day Fred proposed to her, it was a stary moon night by the Crystal Cove beach. They'd just solved another mystery, & Fred wanted to take her some place special to relax & recover from all the running & getting trapped, which Daphne had done that night. They walked up the beach & talked, then there was a peaceful silence in the air. Fred gently took her hand & got on one knee then pulled a small ring-box out of his pocket & opened it then slipped the ring onto Daphne's small finger & said.

"Daphne Ann Blake I know we've been through a lot but, I want you forever, forever & always, through the good..& the bad, & the ugly. We'll grow old together & love eachother forever & always. So what do you say? Will you marry me?" He asked with his blue eyes sparkling by the stars. Daphne had tears rolling down her face as she gladly said yes.

_She pulls up to the enterance, walks up to the front desk. They lead her down a millio halls, a maze that's never ending. They talk about what happened, but, she can barely hear them. She tries to keep a straigh face,as she walks into the room._

Daphne jumped into her car & sped down the road, as she pulled up to the hospital, still worried sick & shaky as ever. She hurried to the front desk & demanded to see him quickly. They started leading her down the halls. Daphne felt dizzy, they seemed to never end. one room, after another. You take one wrong turn and your lost for life.

"So Miss Blake, you see Fred was driving down the..." The nurse started but then noticed Daphne wasn't even paying any attention to a word she was saying. Daphne's mind was in a million peices. As she was trying to wrap her mind around it all. Finally they arrived at his door. Daphne tried holding back her tears & kept a straight face, to make sure Fred saw no fear in his wife-to-be.

_She sits by his bedside, hold his hand too tight. They talk about the kids they're gonna have, the good life, the house on the hillside where they would stay, stay there forever, forever and always. Through the good & the bad & the ugly, we'll grow old together & always remember, whether rich or for poor or for better, we'll still love each other, forever & always._

She ran over to him & sat by his bed. She held his hand, it was hurting him, she held it so tight. He didn't mind though. Seeing her face made the pain go away.

"Daphne, I can't wait till we're in the hospital cause you've gone into labour & we're ready for our kids to come!" Fred said. Giving Daphne a weak smile.

"Aw Freddie, I can't wait till we have our son, I bet he'll look just like you!" Daphne said. The two almost completely forgot where they were.

"But if we're lucky, we'll have a daughter & she'll look just like you & we'll name her Ann, cause I think that's a beautful name." Fred said.

"We'll have the best life!" Daphne said, still inside praying he'd live.

"Yeah, soon as I buy that house on the hillside. We've always wanted that one." Fred said. Daphne grinned then gently rubbed her hand on his soft pail face.

"But never forget, that we'll love eachother whether rich or for poor." Daphne reminded her dreaming husband.

"I could never forget that." He said back softly.

_Then she gets an idea, calls up the nurses, brings up the chaplain, & he says a couple vereses. She borrows some rings, from the couple next door. Everybodys laughing as the tears fall on the floor. She looks into his eyes & she says; "I want you forever, forever & always through the good & the bad & the ugly, we'll grow old together & always remember..whether happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other forever & always."_

Then Daphne had an idea, something amazing! She didn't want to wait another minute to marry Fred.

"Nurses, yes, bring up a pastor, we're gonna get married right now!" Daphne said with a huge grin on her face. Fred nodded and agreed. The nurses ran to get a pastor. Daphne got up for the first time from his bedside & went to the room next door.

"Hello, I'm Daphne Blake & my husband-to-be was in a car accident & the doctors aren't really sure how much time he has left, & we want to get married together before.." Daphne said before she was cut off by the old & gray couple.

"Take our rings darling, hope you are blessed in many ways & love each other!" The old lady said. Daphne gently but quickly accepted the rings & took them back to the room. Fred was smiling as the pastor stood in front of his bed & Daphne was right beside him. He said a few vereses. Daphne looked into Fred's eyes, the same sparkling eyes that were there on the beach.

"Freddie, I want you forever, forever & always, through the good...the bad..or the ugly. We'll grow old together & always remember, whether happy..or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other forever & always. " Daphne said, with tears flowing down her cheeks. Fred gently wiped them away.

_She finishes the vows but, the beeps are getting too slow, his voice is almost too low. As he says" "I love you forever, forever & always, please just remember, even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever & always."_

Daphne finishes the vows, she looks at Fred. He's smile there, but so weak. The beeps are getting so slow. Daphne knew it wasn't going to be much longer. Her heart flet broken. She didn't expect him to say another word. Then suddenly his low voice breaks the silence.

"Daphne, I love you forever, forever & always, please..please Daphne remember, even i-if I'm not there I'll a-always love you...forever & always." He said right before the beeps completely stopped. The tight grib of his hand let go. Daphne laid her head onto his chest. The heartbeat not there. The tears still flowed down.

"I'll always remember Freddie...forever & always." She said.

**THE END.**

**Okay SADDEST story I've ever written. I hope you liked it though it was so sweet to me. **

**Please review.**


End file.
